


The Edge

by Maknaeholic



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Mixture of All Supernatural Creatures vs Hunters AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknaeholic/pseuds/Maknaeholic
Summary: Being the heir of one of the most powerful hunter families came with more obligations than rights. JinYoung's clan had to have the best of the hunters out there in order to achieve his ultimate goal: killing "the Beast".





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to turn it into a chaptered fic because it started getting too long... I also wanted to spread the JinBam and YugJae love because both of those ships need love BECAUSE GURLS AND BOYS, PLEASE, NOTICE THEIR INTERACTIONS, THEY'RE EVERYWHERE, SUBTLE BUT CONSTANT.
> 
> I apologize for any typos because... uh, well, English is not my native language tho I'm studying to become an interpreter so I study to have a good grammar and stuff.
> 
> Side note, it's supposed to have some graphic scenes (of violence, don't know about smut) on future chapters just so you know.

Their eyes met, icy blue against warm brown; two opposite worlds collided. Sai in hand, fangs on display, and they both knew only one of them would walk away from that fight. Years and years of a tiring "hide and seek" game had JinYoung on edge; he had had enough. He would finish what his father started. In the same place where it all began, it was only the two of them and the moon as a witness. JinYoung knew his orders though, "bring it back alive" his mother had demanded, yet there was not a single way in which that would end up with both breathing. The creature snarled at him, taunting him, like it did so many times before; except, this time, JinYoung didn't hold back. Launching forward, he threw one of his sai at it, using it as a diversion, as he took out his Colt to aim at its chest. He expected it to dodge the sai, but he was taken by surprise when it moved so fast it was able land a deep gash to his cheek, throwing him off balance. Suddenly, JinYoung's back hit the ground after the creature shoved him and he thought his shoulder would dislocate because of the weight of the creature's claws pressing down on it. Once he was able to focus again, the creature loomed on top of him, deep blue eyes staring down at him; JinYoung wondered what was it waiting for. It looked like it was hesitating, in an almost human manner, and JinYoung's reflex took advantage of it by shooting a silver bullet through his collarbone. A loud cry reached his ears as the creature backed off, a trail of smoke came out of the bullet hole, and he was on his feet in a second.

"Is that all you've got?!" he was well aware of the blood on his face from the wound, and the pain in his limps from the effort. The creature howled; his form becoming clear to JinYoung's eyes for the first time. A wolf, a rather big black wolf, the hunter tensed up because he would've known if the creature had been a werewolf. Only shape-shifters were able to turn into animals in the literal sense; no known werewolf could turn into one completely. Much less in that size, it wasn't like it was huge, but it still reached JinYoung's height standing upright. The wolf bared his fangs at him, without real danger behind, before it leaped back into the woods. "No! Come here!" JinYoung took off after it.

The shot the creature had received wasn't a mortal one, still it left a bloody trail for JinYoung to follow. After he saw the real shape of the monster, and not the veil of shadows that covered it like in all their previous encounters, he knew what to do. He reached a small clearing, different from the one where they had met; then, it jumped out of the bushes on his right and both growled as they reacted. Luckily, JinYoung avoided most of the damage, but the wolf limped a few steps away with his other sai piercing through his foreleg. JinYoung watched as it pulled it out with his teeth, the creature's body trembled while blood flowed out of the injury, by the time the wolf's eyes were directed at him again the hunter had the Colt pointed to its head.

With a finger gently pressed to the trigger, he let himself enjoy, in an almost sadistic way, watching the monster he despised the most defeated for a minute. JinYoung barely blinked as the wolf slowly turned back to his human form; he wanted to see the face of his father's murderer before he finished the job. The hatred inside of him burned; the simple idea of finally freeing the world from a monster like “The Beast” would help him sleep better at night.

But... if he hadn't waited one more second before pulling that trigger, he would've regretted for the rest of his (far more than letting the Beast live). A pair of familiar kind brown eyes appeared in place of the heartless blue ones and the sight of the person in front of him was too much…

From the moment JinYoung was born as the next heir in the Park family, his place as the next-in-line leader (since his older sisters abdicated) of his bloodline was decided. There was no way out of it for him, and he really didn't want out after being raised to exceed on the job. The stories his mother told him of his late father made up his mind; he was going to be become the best hunter (he had to also, he was a direct descendant of the very first hunter ever). At age five, his sisters started his training; he was taken into the woods and left alone throughout the night. It was cold, the wild animals made strange noises, and he knew he had to get back to the mansion on his own; plus, he had nothing but his bare hands to defend himself from everything. Barely six hours later, somehow JinYoung made his way back in record time, his parents were shocked to find him with mere bruises on his cheeks on the front gate, the pride in their eyes was clear to him even in the engulfing shadows as he held a bloodied goblin paw in his left hand.

Flash-forward to his years as a high schooler, JinYoung never made any friends besides his best friend, also partner in training, JaeBum from the royal Im family. He and YuGyeom, the only hunter who didn't come from a pureblood family, but who had managed to earn the respect thanks to his remarkable abilities from a very young age (even with their three year age gap). They were inseparable after their first hunt as a clan; JinYoung knew he was expected to form one of his own, consisting of the best hunters, to assist and help him maintain the honor to his last name. Naturally, he chose his best friends as his right and left hand. The three of them trained together in JinYoung's training room, and they were in the middle of a session when Mrs. Park entered with his sisters at her side.

"JinYoung," her voice stopped JaeBum's struggle to keep JinYoung in a strong lock from their close combat practice. The eldest and youngest stood up to bow, Mrs. Park dismissed his son's partners before her daughters walked them out. JinYoung caught a sliver of YuGyeom's worried gaze and JaeBum's frown as the door closed between them.

"What is it, mother?" the hunter jumped up to his feet from his previous position on the floor, "I was in the middle of something," and went to take his sai as he complained.

"I know, your training sessions were orders from your father, remember?" JinYoung nodded, "It's about your father."

"What about him?" he grabbed his sai, and toyed with them as he stepped closer, "Is he back already?"

"No, JinYoung. Your father's dead." JinYoung looked at his sisters, unsure of what reaction to have to his mother's words, was he allowed to cry? To scream? To curse? But they only avoided his eyes, "He was killed."

"By what?" the poison dripping from his own voice was unrecognizable even for him, "Mother, tell me."

"Just tell him, mother." His eldest sister insisted after a few silent minutes went by. Their mother remained impassive.

His other sister seemed to have enough, "Its' name is the Beast, JinYoung." She spoke up, ignoring the furious glare from her mother, and kept her attention on her younger brother. “Our father believed the legend and wanted to be the hunter who killed it,” JinYoung clenched his fists at the new information.

“How come I never knew any of this?” the anger rising inside of him was hard to control.

“Because I didn’t want you to end up like you father. You’re next as the leader of this family, I had to make sure you wouldn’t make the same mistake.”

“And now it killed him! How can you be so calm? We’re supposed to be out there looking for it, whatever the fuck that is, it’s real, he was right,” JinYoung thrust his sai into the wooden floor, taking furious steps towards his mother, “Mother!”

A hand crashed to his cheek, so hard his jaw hurt, “Get it together, Park JinYoung,” was the only warning that his mother gave him before she left the room. His sisters grabbed each one of his hands, in their strange way of comforting him, and followed their mother.

The decision was made for him, like it always had, that night. His friends were waiting for him outside his manor, JinYoung walked up to them and hugged them both. YuGyeom looked at JaeBum but they held their first, letting him scream out his frustration, without saying a single word. They had never seen JinYoung like that, so they knew something serious happened, still none of them dared to question the other hunter about, he’d tell them when he felt ready. 

“I’ll make the best hunter clan to ever exist,” JaeBum and YuGyeom worried at JinYoung’s dark tone, “and I’ll get rid of that monster forever.”

They waited two years, until the three graduated high school and entered the same college in different careers, to start looking for other hunters. JinYoung added names along his college years, which included a Chinese hunter who came from the respected ancient Wang family and a stray American hunter named Mark (on his own words, "that was all they needed to know."). 

The first one, JinYoung met during a hunt where he and JaeBum were having a bit of a trouble with a first-grade demon who had the younger with a cursed blade to his neck and JinYoung was hanging upside down from a tree behind.

“You’re enjoying the view there, JinYoung?!” JaeBum shouted with his magnum being the only thing between his skin and the sharp edge. “We should’ve brought Gyeom! I fucking told you!”

“Oh, shut up!” the rope of which he was hanging had an endurance spell, that being the reason why he just couldn’t break it. JinYoung’s gun laid under him on the ground along with his sai, the only thing left on him was his short blessed knife that was working hard to break through the spells. “JaeBum, fucking move!”

“Would you two just shut up and die already?” the demon, who currently looked like a handsome student, twisted his head 180 degrees to look at JinYoung, “Lucifer, who knew hunters were such crybabies.”

“You bitch!” the two hunters said in unison but before any of them could do anything, a double-edge spear flew from above them, cutting JinYoung’s rope, and right through the demon’s head, almost chopping part of JaeBum’s head had he not leaned down a bit as soon as the demon’s body disintegrated, “What the fuck?!” JinYoung screamed as the rope finally gave under his weight and fell down.

“Oh!” JaeBum tried to run but by the time he reached JinYoung, he was already in the arms of an attractive young man, dressed in all black, dark brown styled hair, and a Chinese emblem embedded on the shoulder of his cape, “Uh…” the oldest of the two best friends didn’t know what to do when his best friend was being carried bridal style by a total stranger.

“Let go of me!” JinYoung suddenly realized that he shouldn’t be in the arms of a man, “Put me down right now!” JaeBum pressed his gun to the guy’s forehead in a split second.

“Who are you?”

The guy’s eyes shifted from JinYoung to him without much interest, “YAH, WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON’T KNOW THE GREAT HEIR OF THE WANG FAMILY?!”

“… You’re from the Wang family?!”

“Who cares, JaeBum?! Tell him to put me down!”

“The name’s Jackson, by the way!”

“Wang Jackson, let me down now!”

The second one, it was JinYoung and YuGyeom who were on a scouting and training trip in the Seoul Forest after they were informed that a unidentified hunter was taking out some rougue hunters. YuGyeom encountered a few goblins he took out without much effort while JinYoung prepared their camp. JinYoung frowned when YuGyeom started taking too long.

“What is this kid doing?” he entered the endless maze of trees with just his gun, he trained there for several years so he knew almost every creature that existed there and most of them were harmless. Or at least they were supposed to. So when an arrow flung into the trunk in front of him, it was too late to hear YuGyeom’s warning.

“Hyung! It’s here!” JinYoung’s eyes widened when another one pierced YuGyeom’s shoulder.

“YuGyeom!” he caught up the younger before he fell forward, they weren’t in a clearing, how was the aim of that hunter so good with moving objects? None of them were trained in long distance combat so they were on the losing end of it. “You okay?” they hid behind the tree with the first arrow after JinYoung took it out to check it.

“The engravings are in English,” the written words on the arrow weren’t those of a spell, so the skill belonged entirely to the archer, but they were some kind of sealing. “Ah, I should’ve accepted Jackson’s offer to teach me English.”

“Seriously, hyung? Now’s not the time to be thinking of that,” YuGyeom whined as he took out the body of the arrow, unable to pull the tip out. “Son of a…”

“We should move, YuGyeom,” the youngest rolled his eyes but he had better reflexes than the older so he was able to hear the next arrow and push them down.

“You think? We should’ve brought JaeBum with us, I told you!”

“You two should date, you know?”

“What kind of hunters have a lover’s quarrel when they could get killed?” both of them looked up to see a rather small guy holding a blessed bow and arrows to their faces.

“Well, you shot me first!” YuGyeom complained bitterly, “Why did you do it?”

“You killed some goblins who didn’t do anything to you!”

“Huh? You care for them? Are you really a hunter?”

“What’s your name?”

“Mark, that’s all you need to know.”

After introducing them to his mother, she approved of all his choices and his sisters were proud of him.

That way the Park family remained perfect.

To be a hunter meant to do everything in your power to keep commoners safe from the Dark World, or so JinYoung read on one of his father’s old journals. His mother gave them to him on his eighteenth birthday as a way to help him connect to his father, he barely heard a lot of him from his sisters after that night (although he mentioned them a lot on the pages), and even when he followed every step written, there was something missing. His mother never spoke of the creature that took his father’s life, acting like it never happened, and the only time he ever heard a mention of it was when, at a hunt, it slipped from his eldest sister again: “the Beast.” He searched the name in all the books from their library, throughout the years, never finding a single entry on it. Only once he dared to ask his mother about it, a few hours after he took the hunter’s oath at his initiation, and she had a dark look in her eyes as she brushed him off with a simple: “Let it go already, JinYoung.” In the back of his mind, however; the idea of his father being killed by a creature on which he might be able to take revenge on still pressed into his pride after each hunt done. JaeBum told him that it might be because he never knew the person whose place he was taking, not for real (because even when JinYoung was already 12 when his father died, they never spent a lot of time with him since he lived out on hunts), and that might be the reason why he wanted to know more about the creature that was able to murder an expert hunter as his father (but mostly it was probably the hurt pride of his whole family of losing against one of the monsters they killed with eyes closed).

JinYoung understood JaeBum’s point but there was no going back, he had made up his mind.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has a lot of typos.

“There’s no way I’m putting my clan in danger for something so stupid,” the leader of the Park clan stated without a second thought.

 

“But… JinYoung, this is something serious,” JaeBum tried to reason with him, “if this is true, and the Dark World overshadows the Human World, not even us would be able to protect them.”

 

“You really believe that there’s a monster out there that can make that happen?”

 

“It’s almost a god, Mr. Park.”

 

“HakYeon-sshi, you can’t honestly believe that.”

 

HakYeon lowered his gaze for a moment, “You’ve faced the Beast, JinYoung-sshi… I thought you’d know better than this.”

 

“Let’s remember he only sealed it away instead of killing it when he had the chance, leader-nim,” JinYoung looked at the maknae of HakYeon’s clan, clear rage in his eyes.

 

“Han SangHyuk, shut up,” the older threatened, “I’ll deal with you when we get back. I’m very sorry, JinYoung-sshi.” JinYoung nodded in understanding, although his fists were shaking from clenching them tightly.

 

Jackson held YuGyeom back after they heard the insolent words from SangHyuk. Both clans were on very good terms, most of them being heirs from their respective pureblood families, but sometimes their youngest were hard to control. SangHyuk rolled his eyes, but bowed his head in a little apology. YuGyeom scoffed, and Jackson pressed his elbow into the younger’s side to keep him down. HakYeon took a step closer to JinYoung, a mirror stone in his hand, before he pressed it into JinYoung’s palm. The heir of the Park family stayed frozen in place until the memory HakYeon showed him finished. Barely a minute later, JinYoung pulled back with a shocked expression.

 

“What was that?” HakYeon hung the mirror stone around his neck again, “HakYeon-sshi…”

 

“If that demon can do that from the Dark World, JinYoung-sshi… what do you think it’ll if it manages to enter the Human World?”

 

“You want me to break the seal and free the Beast for this?”

 

“They both come from the same Dark World, the Beast is the only creature able to track it down in that dimension before it can reach this one completely,” the explanation left everyone in the main room quiet. JaeBum looked worriedly at JinYoung; who seemed speechless by what he saw, which wasn’t an easy thing to do. It had only been two years since JinYoung sealed the Beast away after their last battle, so facing that monster again still affected him deeply. No one knew the exact location of the Beast except for JinYoung; he kept it even from JaeBum. No one really questioned him, also because his mother didn’t know the truth. After JinYoung became the head of the family, his mother tried to control everything he did, so they were having that meeting in secret. “Please, JinYoung, you know I wouldn’t be asking this if I didn’t know you’re the only one capable of doing it.”

 

JaeBum walked to JinYoung’s side, in a way of comfort, only to turn towards HakYeon, “HakYeon-sshi,” he grabbed the other leader’s attention, “we’ll give you an answer after we discuss this with all our members present. As you can see, we’re missing a one.”

 

“You mean the mage you keep with you?” SangHyuk’s antipathetic tone trigged YuGyeom.

 

A fast arrow, that impaled the floor between his feet, was the one thing that stopped YuGyeom from throwing a knife at SangHyun. Unamused, both maknaes turned to the American hunter; who watched everything from his spot on the upper floor of the room. The rest of the hunters were unfazed by the little scene, except for Jackson who pursed his lips to hide a smile. “Yes, YoungJae’s out for the moment. We’ll have him deliver the answer personally as soon as we have it,” JinYoung’s announcement was directed at SangHyuk; that was now being held by the neck by his leader, “I think we’re done here for today.”

 

Once the door was closed behind the other clan, JinYoung pinched the bridge of his nose. Mark jumped down to stand between Jackson and YuGyeom, waiting for his leader’s orders. They all knew JinYoung was figuring the whole issue out, being the only one who saw what HakYeon wanted to show him, the rest were still under his command. JaeBum could slightly sense JinYoung’s inner struggle in him, but kept quiet, at least until his leader seemed to be ready to speak. “JaeBum, stay here and tell my mother we’ll be back.”

 

“JinYoung, I’m not staying here,” his right hand refused to follow his order, “much less if you’re planning of breaking the seal on the Beast.”

 

“I’m not planning on doing that,” the heir of the Park family glared at JaeBum, “I need to speak with YoungJae first. YuGyeom, please, call your Other Half.”

 

“But, hyung, he said we should wait until he’s back,” YuGyeom reminded him.

 

“It was an order, YuGyeom.”

 

“JinYoung hyung, could you please not pressure YuGyeom into calling me when I asked you not to?” the mage appeared out of thin air. Literally. The maknae of the group couldn’t hide his smile at the sight of his Other Half. “What is it that you need?”

 

“I need you to go with me to see the Beast,” even YoungJae seemed shocked at his words. The rest only lowered their eyes when the mage looked for some kind of explanation among them. “Do you have a mirror stone?”

 

“You should know I don’t need them,” JinYoung’s reflex when YoungJae moved to his side in the blink of an eye was to put his sai high, but the magical creature had the tips of his fingers barely grazing his temple. A few seconds went by, and YuGyeom arms were ready to catch YoungJae as he fell a few steps back once he saw what HakYeon had showed his leader. “What was that thing…?” They all could the matching shiver that shook both, the hunter and the mage in his arms.

 

“That’s what I was planning on asking you,” JinYoung cracked his neck, a bit dizzy by the mage’s spell, “I’ve never seen anything like it.” His left asked in a soft voice if they were okay to which they both nodded.

 

 “That doesn’t mean we have to resort to the Beast,” YoungJae untangled himself from YuGyeom’s arms, “it’s too dangerous, JinYoung hyung.”

 

Although YoungJae was YuGyeom’s Other Half, he and JinYoung had a close relationship, and a secret that bonded them together. JinYoung pondered for a minute, index finger pressed to his bottom lip, then he turned to JaeBum with an expression which let them know that this time it was the head hunter of the Park family, the leader of the clan, but not his best friend talking.

 

“JaeBum, stay with YuGyeom and Jackson here until we’re back. Do not let my mother know anything about this,” His two best friends opened their mouth to protest when JinYoung’s eyes made them keep them close, proving he was the leader for a reason. Heeding the order, Jackson merely bowed his head. With a flick of his wrist, JinYoung dismissed the three hunters, and faced the remaining two. “Mark, your priority is YoungJae. I need you to ensure his safety.”

 

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much,” YoungJae complained. “Also, if anything were to happen to me, it’d be because my powers are affected by YuGyeom’s absence.”

 

“Oh, c’mon, we both know that distance doesn’t affect your bond as much as the emotional connection and YuGyeom’s care for you only enhances them,” YoungJae side-eyed Mark while the eldest hunter only smirked. “Don’t worry, Jae, I’ll keep my distance. We don’t want YuGyeom making a scene like before.”

 

“Grab whatever you need for a two days trip,” JinYoung announced walking out of the room, “I’ll see you in the back gate in half an hour.”

 

The night was cold, in the middle of winter, so a slight mist covered the forest that stretched for a few miles at the back of the Park manor. YoungJae appeared on JinYoung’s left side after the hunter turned to his right, nodding to indicate that he was ready. JinYoung warned him about not doing something recklessly by using his bond with YuGyeom to let him know of their whereabouts. The mage rolled his eyes, sliding his hands over the inside of his forearms in front of him, a soft blue haze followed his fingers, and vanished when the tips of them stopped touching. YoungJae knew his restricting spell would have effect on YuGyeom as well, yet he only looked away from JinYoung, slightly annoying of being restrained. JinYoung started walking, YoungJae right behind, and no one asked about Mark since they knew the American was better at long distance battle. That’s why he was always sent out to scouts with Jackson. YoungJae knew he could easily get them to the place JinYoung was taking them, but since his order was to accompany them by foot. It was probably because the leader needed the time to think it though, to think of the possible consequences, to think if he was making the right choice. The first few hours of their journey were spent in complete silence, the only noise they were able to hear was the intentional loud movements of Mark going from branch to branch ahead of them. The night was even colder, YoungJae had to use some of his magic to put JinYoung to sleep so he’d be rest for whatever was in store for him the next day. Once they were deep in the forest the next day, every now and then, JinYoung stopped to check the marks on the trees; it was unlike of hunters to use magic (even when they were able to cast spells), but JinYoung had learned to increase that ability with YoungJae’s help.

 

“Some of the seals are broken.”

 

YoungJae shook his head, reassuring JinYoung that it was normal, “It’s been two years since you came here, not even to reinforce the seals, so it’s not shocking that some of them broke. They’re containing a very strong creature that I don’t think it’s very happy with its confinement.”

 

Mark jumped down next to YoungJae, “This is as far as we can go, JinYoung, the rest is up to you.”

 

“What? YoungJae, last time you were there,” the other two were a bit taken aback by the loss of composure from JinYoung. YoungJae stopped in front of the hunter, taking his hands in his before he used his power to reveal the doorway to the Beast’s prison. A place between their world and the Dark World, created by YoungJae but sealed by JinYoung’s blood. Mark stayed back, under JinYoung’s command, because he wasn’t supposed to know anything about it, yet the leader couldn’t put YoungJae at risk.

 

“You’re the only one that can get in since it’s your blood what keeps the seals working,” JinYoung scrunched up his nose as YoungJae broke his skin with JinYoung’s own sai. “I’ll make a limited blood connection between us so you can speak with me, and Mark, and let me know what your final decision is,” the mage cut his own palm to mix his blood with JinYoung’s and muttered a few words not even the hunter could understand. Suddenly, he felt a strange tingle under his skin, and he could feel YoungJae inside his head.

 

JinYoung’s eyes searched for Mark’s, who gave him a comforting smile, a rare sight from the usual stoic hunter, “Go now, we’ll be here,” nodding at the words, JinYoung faced the door once again and pressed his bloodied palm to it, opening it and not wasting a second as he entered through.

 

“I hope he knows what he’s doing…”

 

“Me too.”

 

Dark, too dark, the inside of the prison had a dark blue-ish tint to it, like it was stuck in an eternal twilight. As if it… resembled the same time when he closed it two years ago. JinYoung felt sure of his decision, his heart thumped inside his chest, but he didn’t know if he was truly ready to come face to face with the monster who killed his father again. He could still feel his connection with YoungJae, although it was much weaker since he was far from him. Sai tightly gripped in his hands, JinYoung moved forwards. The hunter didn’t know in which form he would encounter the Beast, human or monster, and he honestly preferred the latter. It’d be easier to confront it, at least for him. Of course, easy was the last thing to ever happen in JinYoung’s life, so when he spun around at the sense of another presence behind him, his sai was stopped by a human hand and the eyes of a man pierced through him.

 

 _“Hyung! Are you okay?!”_ YoungJae’s voice echoed in his head, but JinYoung couldn’t hear it.

 

“Park JinYoung,” the named one slowly let his sai fall to his side, his hold on his weapon still tight, “I thought my sense of smell was damaged.”

 

“Beast,” even in human form, the creature was taller than him. JinYoung noticed then that his blade had cut the other’s hand, small drops of blood hitting the ground. “Let me remind you that I only locked you here, I didn’t harm you in any other way.”

 

“Mmh,” the Beast nodded absent-mindedly, “I don’t assume you came all the way here just to see me because you missed me after… what? How long has it been?”

 

“Two years.”

 

An amused snap of fingers had JinYoung pursing his lips, “Right, sorry, I lost track of time since, as you can see, time here’s stuck. Like me.”

 

“Whatever,” he crossed his sai in front of himself, in a more defensive than offensive manner. “I need to know if you ever heard of a demon.”

 

“I’ve heard of plenty,” the taller swept his hand in front of the other, “I’ve even been called one.”

 

“Because they don’t know that you’re a werewolf,” the Beast’s eyes shone ice blue at JinYoung’s words, and he took a step back out of reflex.

 

“You’re offending me, I’m more like _The Wolf_ ,” he blinked back to warm brown eyes, “if you want to call me something related to those dogs.”

 

“I just need you to answer,” JinYoung’s patience was reaching a limit. The hunter and the Beast knew that fighting in that place would be useless, much more if YoungJae was near and the creature probably could sense his magic even there. JinYoung watched the other pushing back his long bangs, his hair had grown for two years and the dark roots were almost as long as the old platinum blonde he used to have. JinYoung’s attention drifted for a bit, memories from far before he had captured the Beast flashing through his mind. He had forgotten YoungJae could sense his emotions for the time beings, so he perked up a bit at the younger’s voice, _“Now’s not the time for reminiscent, just ask him and get out of there, hyung,”_ even when he felt a bit exposed, he nodded, “a demon… that can possess creatures from the Dark World.”

 

The Beast’s eyes flashed blue again, and JinYoung knew the difference between aggressive and shocked, “There’s no way it escaped. JinYoung, did you come across it? Forget it,” JinYoung was too slow to get away from the creature’s grip on his forearm, he was pulled towards him and a three of its claws dug into the back of his neck. An excruciating pain shot through his body, so strong he was sure even YoungJae felt it, before he was pushed back by the Beast once he saw what he wanted. “I’m not surprised it broke free but I hoped the spell would’ve lasted a bit longer. Well, good luck killing it.” JinYoung almost fell to his knees, but when he touched his skin there was no blood.

 

“What? You know what it is?” the hunter barely registered YoungJae’s complain on the other end. “You have to tell me how to do it.”

 

“I don’t know,” the tone of his voice was honest. “I faced it once in my life, and I suggest you don’t try to fight it unless you know what you’re doing. A simple mage and a bunch of hunters won’t do the trick.”

 

“Help me. Us,” JinYoung coughed, “Help us stop it.”

 

“Ironic, the one who dedicated his life hunting me after I killed his father, asking for my help.”

 

“I’ll talk to the council about giving you some liberties,” JinYoung knew the moment his mother found out about the deal he was trying to make with that monster, he’d be better off dead, but he had to protect his world from any kind of danger.

 

“I’ll be out of here?” the Beast looked away after JinYoung nodded, “Will hunters still try to behead me?”

 

“Probably,” a low growl made him roll his eyes, “as long as you don’t cause any trouble, I’ll get you to be left alone.”

 

“Fine then,” JinYoung was surprised but YoungJae wasn’t, and he just wanted the connection to be over, “get us out of here.”

 

_“You sure about this?”_

“Yes.”

 

Their surroundings started to shake a bit, the blue tint started to lose strength, and JinYoung lowered his gaze after their eyes met. YoungJae had his eyes closed when they were able to see him in front of them once the whole spell was taken back; Mark stood with an arrow pointed at the Beast next to him. The two walked closer, JinYoung indicated to his hunter to put down his weapon, before he extended his hand to the mage who broke their connection with a swift movement of his hand. The three turned to look at the Beast who was just looking around the tree amazed, no one judged that, he had been stuck in a place for the past two years. Mark was surprised to see it in his human form, he expected it to be older, not a boy who looked even younger than YoungJae.

 

“Beast,” the creature blinked at the mage that was suddenly by his side, “sorry,” he actually meant it because once he touched the Beast’s neck, a black choker clung to it. “You’ll have to remain in this form. The rest of your powers are intact.”

 

“That means it can still kill us?”

 

“Yes, and since I don’t know who the fuck are you, I’ll probably start with you,” seeing the dangerous flash of icy blue eyes, JinYoung stood in front of Mark.

 

“Stop it,” the hunter and the Beast huffed at each other. “YoungJae, take us back,” the mage nodded and grabbed the Beast and JinYoung, who took hold of Mark’s wrist, before they were back at the Park manor.

 

YuGyeom and JaeBum were already out the back gate when they appeared, both were shocked by the sight in front of them. Jackson only looked as lost as Mark. JinYoung avoided all the stares, maybe he had made a mistake, but when his eyes found soft brown ones, he couldn’t stop the slight relief that washed over him.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this one has less typos??? I managed to update this before I go back to college. I don't know when will I be able to update again, I mean, if you like it also helps in my creative thinking or whatever.
> 
> Check out my new YugJae fic too if you want/can! It's called Love(Sick) and it's a mutual pining one shot with fluff and angst.

JaeBum had always been the persuasive one among the three best friends, so he had managed to convince JinYoung's mother to leave for a hunt to help two friends of the Park family all the way to a small province in Japan. The fact that one of JinYoung's sisters had a crush on him also helped. His sisters went out to a scout of their own on some vampire outbreak in Jeju Island so the Park manor was left to JinYoung's left and right hand until his return a day later. The leader of the clan was genuinely surprised to find his house alone except for his three hunters; he was thankful too for not having to give any explanations on the "stranger" he had brought back with him, at least at the moment. The seven of them entered the practice room after the four newcomers were back and the initial shock was cast aside.

 

"JinYoung," JaeBum pulled him away from the rest as soon as they entered the room, "do you know what you're doing? I believe HakYeon, I believe that mirror stones can only show real memories, but there has to be another way. He might be restrained by the spell YoungJae put on him, but he's still too dangerous."

 

"I know," JinYoung's eyes scanned the place until they landed on YuGyeom standing awkwardly next to the Beast. They wore a similar expression, the one of someone who wants to talk, yet doesn't know how to start. JaeBum remained silent, noticing that his best friend was lost in his memories again. He was there along with their young best friend, and YoungJae, in college pretending to be normal students. Life was different, not easier, just not as dull. The image was so vivid, they could almost feel it, as if the moment was happening again. The two hunters blinked at the same time, breaking the moment all of a sudden, before they looked at each other; the older was about to speak when the younger said the same name he thought. "YuGyeom."

 

"Yes?" the maknae had walked up to his hyungs and was now looking back and forth the two with a confused expression, "Is everything all right?"

 

"Their bond is getting stronger," the three looked at YoungJae, the young pretty mage who was YuGyeom's Other Half. The leader and his right hand were unable to form a coherent sentence. "Don't worry, your bond is one of an Other Half. Not a Better Half. That actually shouldn't surprise you, you've been together almost since you were born."

 

The relief that washed over the two best friends was so big that Mark's laugh echoed through the whole room, attracting everyone's attention to the little drama going on, "That means you two need to be ready for when the bond kicks in full force," the American hunter winked at them.

 

JaeBum was ready to face his bond with JinYoung as his Other Half, but he could feel JinYoung's hesitation. The time he spent connected with YoungJae was hard for him since he was a person who hated to express his feelings and having no control over JaeBum knowing them, or he feeling JaeBum's without his permission, was something that worried him. YuGyeom understood both sides of his best friends' thoughts on their bond, Other Half bonds were ones that enhanced each other's abilities as hunters but were also an obstacle to overcome in the beginning due to the fact that you don't know how to deal with someone else's thoughts inside of you. JaeBum sighed, left his magnum on a shelf, and walked out.

 

"I think you should go talk to him," Jackson piped in for the first time, a hand on his leader's shoulder, "it'll make it easier." JinYoung nodded, handing the Chinese hunter his sai as he followed JaeBum.

 

"Start practicing, that's an order," he stopped next to the Beast, "even you. Choose a partner and defeat them without using your powers."

 

"You're not my boss."

 

"The collar you’re wearing says I am," and he kept on going.

 

Even without a bond, JinYoung always knew where to find JaeBum. They were best friends; the leader still remembered the first time they met introduced by their mothers. JaeBum always had more of a leadership nature, going forward after measuring the consequences, keeping everyone's sake in mind, while JinYoung had more of a motherly nature that only showed to his best friends. JaeBum was never going to be able to become the head of a clan, he was an only son, and the last pureblood hunter of his family. No one would follow him, so he chose to become JinYoung's right hand on his own accord, to maintain the honor of the Im family. JinYoung felt guilty, most of the time, because his bad leadership had led them to a lot of trouble when they could’ve worked better if JaeBum had been their leader; JinYoug only had his blood, his last name, he inherited the right to be in that place, without having a single leader-trait in him. JaeBum would lock himself in the music room ever since JinYoung's sister convinced their mother to let the young hunter expand his knowledge for their benefit. JinYoung heard the piano before he knew where his feet were taking him, a soft, slow, sad melody filled the space as he reached for the door. Was it really that bad to let JaeBum in when he had always been in? His best friend didn't stop playing even when he took a seat next to him. JinYoung’s fingers moved in, without breaking the harmony of the piece, and flowed together with JaeBum’s without much effort. They had always been in sync. That was the reason for the lilac haze that slowly encircled their wrists, which went unnoticed until they finished playing, and the hunters stared as their soul connection strengthen, because it had existed from the moment they met, but it didn’t feel unpleasant. The dancing smoke-like light pulled their hands together until they had their palms pressed together, JaeBum and JinYoung looked into each other’s eyes, as their eyelids fell to let their bond tie them for life. The memories they shared, from the awkward introduction their parents arranged, JaeBum’s oath to serve as his right hand, JinYoung’s promise to defeat the Beast, their first hunt together, their long training sessions, their shared classes in high school, their periods together in college, YuGyeom’s presence in almost all of them, their love for their youngest best friend for whom they felt the need to protect even when he was fully capable of doing it himself, to their last moment together sitting on that piano bench. Ever so slow, they pulled away to smile shyly at each other, like they did the first-time years before.

 

“I didn’t expect this…” JinYoung mumbled softly, curious eyes following the lilac trails that disappeared into his skin.

 

“I started feeling it four years ago,” JaeBum confessed in a whisper. “You just shut everyone out after that night so I didn’t know how to tell you.”

 

“You should’ve, Jae…”

 

“JinYoung, you shut your emotions off for two years. You weakened, not only our bond, our friendship as well,” the younger stared bewildered at his best friend. “You, more than my leader, than my brother, are my best friend and I knew I was ready to be your Other Half, but I didn’t think you would’ve wanted that back then.”

 

“Why is it different now?” the heir of the Park family was still processing all the information his right hand was giving him. He felt ashamed for neglecting his friendship with JaeBum, one of the only two people who had been there for him from the very beginning, and who not only gave up his nature as a leader to follow his orders, but who vowed to protect him with his life.

 

“Because when you released the Beast…” JaeBum continued after JinYoung’s attention was back on him, “your emotions also broke out.”

 

JinYoung’s eyes sharpen before he stood up, without a word, and JaeBum simply followed suit. Silence welcomed them back in the balcony over their practice room, as they walked in, JinYoung frowned at the sight of his clan focused on whatever was happening on the ground-floor. His eyes widened when he saw the Beast and Mark in the middle of the court; he was about to take a step forward just as YoungJae placed a hand in front of his chest. The mage swiftly swiped hand over his leader’s wrist to conjure a black bracelet, matching to the choker on the Beast’s neck, but his eyes never left the two below them. JaeBum turned his head towards Jackson; the Chinese hunter leaned into his ear to explaining the situation. YuGyeom furrowed his eyebrows, his voice breaking through the entire room, “One rule only: no killing.”

 

Both, the hunter and the Beast, nodded to each other. Pulled at the ends, Mark’s bow broke into twin blades, joined by a wire, and the hunter waited for the creature to take whatever weapon or position he wanted. Smirking, the Beast merely signaled him on with a movement of his fingers, in a successful attempt on taunting the other into attacking first. Mark launched forward, and the Beast moved away from his attack easily, smile still untouched on lips. A dagger flew right into the palm of a clawed hand; it aimed originally for his chest, as he spun around to face the hunter, who now wore a similar smug expression. Barely wincing, the Beast took the blade out, and took his claws out on the other hand as well. It took only one blink of distraction on Mark’s side to have the creature behind him; the Beast dug his claws into his rival’s shoulder hastily, only to be pushed stopped by the tip of a blessed blade to his neck if he dared to take a step closer. Displaying his fangs, the Beast took a step back, and Mark tied his wrist with the string of his blades to pull him over him, slamming the other’s back into the floor without mercy. Left out of breath by the strong impact, the Beast was vulnerable to the hunter’s attack, or so Mark thought until his ankle was gripped. Just because he was flexible, the hunter managed to break free from his grasp, stopping himself from getting pulled by stabbing the floor. Grabbed by his wrists, Mark was taken by surprise as he was thrown half way across the court. It was only after the Beast walked up to him that Mark, noticed the wounds he inflected had already healed, and had to let out a pained cry when another pair of claws were driven into his other shoulder, pressing him into the floor. Using all his strength, the hunter pulled one of his blades from under to cut one of the Beast’s cheeks. In a last effort to win a lost battle, Mark took a distance as he reconnected his blades into a bow, taking out a blessed arrow, and firing with a perfect aim at the Beast’s leg. Even with an arrow piercing his skin, the Beast caught him, smashing him into the ground again, before he placed a foot to Mark’s neck making sure he’d stay put, “No killing,” was repeated by JinYoung this time, and the Beast looked at him out the corner of his eye.

 

“Your case is hopeless if you hope to win with this,” Mark rolled his eyes at him, “seriously…”

 

“You simply defeated our weakest member at close combat, and he made you bleed,” JinYoung used the bracelet he was given to pull the Beast away from his archer using the necklace he was wearing, “Mark, get up. Get to practice with JaeBum,” following his orders, the hunter nodded and quickly jumped to his feet, much to the Beast’s surprise.

 

“I told you it was bad idea,” YoungJae kindly reminded his leader as he worked his spells on Mark’s wounds hours later. “Stay still,” Mark scrunched up his nose, his bruises duplicated after his training session went on with JaeBum, the second in command being even more relentless, than the Beast, in his attacks during hand-to-hand fights. The three knew that hunters healed faster than regular humans, but JinYoung wasn’t taking any chances on not being ready with whatever powerful monster breaking havoc out there. All that was left on Mark’s body was a busted lip, a few bandages on his wrists, and butterfly bandage on his left eyebrow; YoungJae patted his good shoulder to signal that he was done.

 

“Thanks, YoungJae-ah,” Mark smiled sweetly at his friend; who was suddenly hugged by the waist, making him jump. “Oh, YuGyeommie, is your training done?”

 

“Mmh,” the maknae of the clan rested his chin on YoungJae’s shoulder, and the mage leaned back into him, “Jackson’s waiting for you to go scout the perimeter.”

 

“I won’t steal your pretty YoungJae from you, easy, how could I forget you two are Better Halves?” JinYoung pinched the bridge of his nose, sometimes he felt as if his hunters had a death wish. The American hunter specifically, since he often messed around with their youngest, because he was the only one of them to have both, his Better Half and Other Half.

 

“Mark,” his voice was low, but it was sure a command. Without further words, the patched-up hunter left the room. “I can’t even apologize for him anymore, it’s just part of him, I guess,” YuGyeom glared at him at Mark until he was entirely out of sight.

 

“YuGyeommie, you can’t keep on trying to pick a fight with Mark, or Jackson, or whoever’s polite to me,” the mage pulled his Other Half’s hands off him with a snap of his fingers, “we’ve been over this.”

 

Pouting, the tall hunter looked at his hands, resembling a kicked puppy, and JinYoung wanted to escape the dramatic scene, “Okay, you can have your couple’s fight after we talk about the important issue here, alright?” they collected themselves, nodding. “I know it was a bad idea to bring the Beast here, but I don’t think we could have faced this thing alone. Whatever it is, it’s getting stronger, and I have the feeling that it’ll come to us unless we’re prepared.”

“We need to learn what that monster is; otherwise, there’s not much we can do,” YoungJae packed away their first-aid kit in one of the cabinets on their infirmary room. “If you believe that, perhaps, it’s better if we lay low for a while.”

 

“What you mean?” the two hunters and the mage made their way into their central room. A round table sat in the middle of it, in the center it held the hologram of the world, surrounded by tall shelves full of books, scrolls, maps, and ancient texts; aside from that, there was a huge glass board with pictured linked by several colored strings from their previous hunts. Weapons hung from one of the walls, along with pictures of each the royal families. YuGyeom grabbed the hologram, and shifted it around until it was a map of the city, x’s lining straight towards their current location, before he drew a pattern over them, “What’s that?”

 

“HakYeon-sshi gave us the exact places of all the attacks, it’s a perfect path in our direction,” YuGyeom expanded the image on the glass board, “one seems to happen every four weeks,” YoungJae was about to say something when someone cut him off.

 

“It attacks every full moon,” the three turned to the owner of the voice; the Beast had showered, and changed his clothes, making him look almost the same as he did two years prior. “It’s when the Shadow World and the Human World overlap completely for a night.”

 

“Excuse you? Who gave you permission to be here?” JinYoung paid attention to his words, but he couldn’t keep his attitude from acting out with the Beast.

 

“I did,” the leader turned to his right hand, mouth agape, “you said you brought him here to help, well, use his help.”

 

“You and I, we’re going to have a talk afterwards,” JaeBum dismissed him with a hand to his face, “what else can you tell us about the pattern of the attacks?” YoungJae and YuGyeom pursed their lips to hold back their laugher, at least until their leader sent them a death glare.

 

“Not much,” the Beast remained unfazed, “it’s like… it was looking for something,” his eyes were trained on the image in front of him, scanning every detail in it, until they lifted up to meet JinYoung’s. It was only then that the hunter realized he had been staring at the creature, so he looked away to his best friend, “I don’t know if it’s a place.”

 

“We’ll find out soon,” everyone placed their attention on JaeBum, “the next attack will occur in three days from now.”


End file.
